Bullsand
Bullsand is the Absolutrix's DNA sample of an Aurorchive from the planet Aurelos in Axel Tracks Unleashed. Appearance A seven-foot-tall and very buff Minotaur-esque alien with strangely equine legs. His skin is red, and the alien's facial markings naturally form the Universal Peace Symbol. His arms and legs end in tough titansteel hooves shaped like castle towers, the same impossibly tough alien metal that makes up the metal lines that bar the wide and hollow cavity in his chest. He wears blue clothing, with black pants, and golden shoulderpads attached to a golden cape with a purple interior. Transformation Sequence Prince Axel's thin arms grow buffer, veins emerging to overwhelm his body as his feet-wheels grow into hooves. His head grows and shapes itself into a bull-like head, thin golden spikes of bone emerging from its forehead to wrap around and reshape themselves into a crown. A hole in its chest opens up, and thin metal bars wrap from its left side to its right. Then, two thick metal bars descend to grow through those metal bars and form a metal grid. Finally, his clothes, omnitrix symbol, shoulderpads, and cape forms, in that order. Powers and Abilities He's strong, he's tough, he's heavier than he looks, he has power over magnetism, his chest is hollow, and it's filled with the nanomachine-like iron sand his body naturally produces, because all his important organs are inside his tough-skulled cowlike head. An Aurorchive's iron sand is alive, and psychic, driven to float around and protect old relics and its creator. Small windborne streams of sand can repair and maintain objects or block attacks, but larger piles of Aurorchive sand can grow and take the form of your greatest loves, your darkest fears, your staunchest allies and worst enemies, all under the command of their creator. These constructs can be controlled directly by the Aurorchive, or by the sentient sand they're made of. Through localized telekinetic fields focused on his hooves, an Aurorchive can lift anything and manipulate anything as finely as it needs to. For example, it could pick up a gun, or an airhorn, and trigger these things whenever it wanted to, despite lacking fingers. Weaknesses An Aurorchive is only almost as tough as a Petrosapien and only almost as tough as a Tetramand. If you don't fear anything, an Aurorchive cannot bring your worst fears to life. History The Aurorchives were a bio-engineered race of palace guards created by an ancient and forgotten species of planetary conquerors on the home planet of Aurelos. Then, everything changed when the Aurorchives attacked. They rose up, ended the galactic conquest of their masters, became the new top dogs, and warred for a thousand years over who could climb to the top and become the new King. And then, they got tired of that and instituted a planet-wide constitutional democracy where every voting-age adult male and every voting-age adult female could vote freely. As they put it, everyone was now a King or Queen in their own right, and every child was now a Prince or Princess, hence the new regal streak in the species's fashion tastes. Other bio-engineered races designed for other tasks were given their own countries to rule over, each with limited autonomy. The Aurorchive DNA sample would go on to become one of the first ten aliens Prince Axel Tracks started with. Appearances *And Then There Was This Guy Trivia *Each Bullsand's crown is indestructible and selectively magnetized to its forehead. The crown is the size of the head the Aurorchive will one day have, when it is fully grown. Yes, this means the crowns that grow from newborn Aurorchive heads after the first 2 years is adorably oversized. You'd need to be pretty strong to pull any Aurorchive's crown off, and to do so is the ultimate insult in their culture! The second-biggest is to take your own crown off, set it down somewhere, and then attack someone without wearing it. *Aurorchives naturally develop facial grey, purple, or gold facial markings, though the exact shapes and symbols depend on the Aurorchive. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Blue-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens